User blog:Tyler Bungard/The Challenge Elimination order
The Challenge Real World All Stars 12. '''Edmond Sorcusa and Toya Edwards '''11. '''Josh Towsden and Samantha Kuloco '''10. '''Alton Bisloco and Megan Becker '''9. '''Austin Liston and Trisha Kezner '''8. '''Delon Kaxakuja and Yvonne Winter '''7. '''TK Murano (ejected) and Helen Covodo '''6. '''Kenyon Reure and Percy Havkin '''5. Dante Adjunez and Romy Eudeko 4. '''Jerome Moon and Amanda Hustavio '''3. '''Darren Fowler and Nikki Salafur '''2. '''Connor Ewanu and Sianna Dombrelle '''1. '''Matt Shaw and DiDi Krysler '''The Challenge Rivals 7. Nikki Salafur and Samantha Kuloco 7. '''David Cortezino and Jonah Howell '''6. '''Marana Duncans and Lana Huffington '''6. '''Darren Fowler and Marlon Tchosky '''5. '''Gambia Suezler and Shawna Mathens '''5. '''Dante Adjunez (Injury) and Austin Liston '''4. '''DiDi Krysler and Raven Bunde '''4. '''Carson Mitchum and Kyle Aswald '''3. '''Crystal Weinan and Tasha Rodoue '''3. '''Bryce Malena and Zeke Harlow '''2. '''Grace Leruno and Amanda Hustavio '''2. '''TK Murano and Kenyon Reure '''1. '''Yvonne Winter and Romy Eudeko '''1. '''Lane Felder and Denton Banks '''The Challenge Risk Episode 1- '''Nate Sok and Miley Jesper '''Episode 2- '''Sean Dintson and (Shawna Mathens, Quit), Carly Lewson '''Episode 3- '''Jon Quade and Raven Bunde '''Episode 4- '''Bryce Malena and (Crystal Weinan, Ejected) Helen Covodo= Samanta enters game '''Episode 5- '''Delon Kaxakuja and Grace Leruno '''Episode 6- '''Connor Ewanu and Danielle Blair '''Episode 7- '''Dashon Quintelle and Yvonne Winter '''Episode 8- '''Jing Hadata and Kirsten Runyon '''Episode 9- '''Kyle Aswald and Samantha Kuloco '''Episode 10- '''Denton Banks and Raina Smith '''3. '''Dante Adjunez, Sianna Dombrelle, Melina Hurst, Amanda Hustavio '''2. '''Marian Herber '''1. '''Carson Mitchum, Kenyon Reure, Dontel Sada, DiDi Krysler '''Teams Blue Team Dante Adjunez Nate Sok Connor Ewanu Bryce Malena Denton Banks Sianna Dombrelle Melina Hurst Amanda Hustavio Helen Covodo Miley Jesper Green Team Carson Mitchum Kenyon Reure Delon Kaxajuwa Dontel Sada Jing Hadata Grace Leruno Danielle Blair Kirsten Runyon DiDi Krysler Raina Smith Purple Team Kyle Aswald Sean Dintson Marian Herber Jon Quade Dashon Quintelle Shawna Mathens Yvonne Winter Carly Lewson Raven Bunde Crystal Weinan Samanta Kuloco= Replaces Shawna Mathens The Challenge Battle of the Sexes Episode 1- '''Dante Adjunez and Kala McKittrick '''Episode 2- '''Marian Herber and Tori Garza '''Episode 3- '''Dashon Quintelle and Tali Moshon '''Episode 4- '''Cole Vachon and Samantha Kuloco '''Episode 5- '''Nate Sok and (Marlana Cripe= Ejected) Danielle Blair '''Episode 6- '''Skylar Smith and Keva Lorraine '''Episode 7- '''Denton Banks and Kelle Clement '''Episode 8- '''Van Menard and Kelle Toye '''Episode 9- '''Jay Allee and Amanda Hustavio '''Episode 10- '''Eric Antley and Percy Havkin '''Episode 11- '''Tyson Theriot and Crystal Weinan '''Episode 12- '''Kyle Aswald and Samantha Kuloco '''Episode 13- '''Carson Mitchum and Marana Duncans (injury) '''Runners Up- '''Raina Smith, Maddie Hodgin, Melina Hurst '''Winners- '''Jerome Moon, Jing Hadata, Kevin Summerfield '''Note= '''Samantha Kuloco returns in episode 5 after Marlana got ejected '''The Challenge Battle of the Exes Episode 1- '''Dashon Quintelle and Samantha Kuloco '''Episode 2- '''TK Murano and Nikki Salafur '''Episode 3- '''Anthony Ariolla and Kelle Clement '''Episode 4- '''Kyle Aswald and Crystal Weinan '''Episode 5- '''Walter Briggs and Marana Duncans '''Episode 6- '''Graham Byer and Corene Castaglia (ejected) '''Episode 7- '''Kareem Smalling and Vanessa Lowrie '''Episode 8- '''Jerome Moon and Romy Eudeko '''Episode 9- '''Kevin Summerfield and Maddie Hodgin '''Episode 10- '''Mac Arpin and Alissa Laursen '''Episode 11- '''Dontel Sada and Sianna Dombrelle '''3. '''Landon Vineyard and Katelyn Ebinger '''2. '''Van Menard and Amanda Hustavio '''1. '''Marian Herber and Thea Golia '''The Challenge Battle of the Seasons 'Episode 1- '''Kevin Summerfield and Cheriah Newburn '''Episode 2- '''TK Murano and Melina Hurst '''Episode 3- '''Jay Allee and Keva Lorraine '''Episode 4- '( Adaline Woolery and Christen Fosdick ejected) Lincoln Venezia and Laura Cade 'Episode 5- '''Eric Antley and Maddie Hodgin '''Episode 6- '''Douglas Bellard and Rebeca Volpe '''Episode 7- ('Matt Shaw and DiDi Krysler quit) Stevie Holloman and Valerie Montoya '''Episode 8- '''Mac Arpin and Alissa Laursen '''Episode 9- '''Nick Posey and Amy Quincy '''Episode 10- '''Nate Sok and Danielle Blair '''Episode 11- '''Dannie Delano and Bessie Dahlman '''Team Cleveland- '''Van Menard and Kala McKittrick '''Team Miami- '''Brooks Doria, Clelia Lenhart, Landon Vineyard, Katelyn Ebinger '''Team Philadelphia- '''TK Murano and Melina Hurst '''Team Down Under- '''Kareem Smalling and Vanessa Lowrie '''Notes- '''Rebeca Volpe (AYTO?3) and Bessie Dahlman (Phoenix) entered the game in Episode 4 as replacements '''Notes- '''TK Murano and Melina Hurst entered the game in Episode 7, when Matt Shaw and Didi Krysler quit the game, because they found out that DiDi was pregnant. Category:Blog posts